


Upholding a Reputation

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Hair-pulling, I actually really had fun writing this one too, I might do a second chapter of this?, Jealousy, Light blackmail, Loss of Virginity, Secret Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, This is also much longer than any other single chapter I've done for anything on here, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Delthea, after coming across a certain kind of book, decides to just come out and ask the prince that's caught her eye to fufill her fantasies.





	1. Making a Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so surprisingly enough... this was what won out in the poll. Which made me happy, because I've actually slowly been working on this over the past few days, and I've honestly enjoyed writing it. It's not as smut heavy as what I usually put out here, and I do hope that's alright... I just felt impressed to do more than just go like "They fuck and that's all", lmao, so this has more actual story than anything else I've uploaded here. I'm even considering doing a second chapter for this sometime... who knows? 
> 
> This was a private request from a friend, so... I do hope I've done a well enough job! I used to be a bit wary about writing stuff with the younger FE girls, but I decided that I shouldn’t really worry about it much, and to just go with it. I hope you enjoy!

"Come oooonn!" Delthea whined, tugging on the prince's sleeve. "I promise I won’t tell anyone! We can keep it our little secret!~"

Ephraim stared down at the girl with an unamused gaze. He was almost uncertain what to even say now, having just again been offered sex by a girl who was clearly much younger than he, by at least five years at the minimum, he reckoned. The two of them had barely even spoken before, only when they were occasionally paired together on missions, yet she felt comfortable enough to ask him to, as she said, 'Fuck her silly'. 

"Delthea." He began, letting out a sigh. "I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. I can't do that with you." 

"Why not?" She pouted, tugging harder before wrapping her arms around his. "Are you saying I'm not pretty enough to fuck?" 

"You have quite the filthy mouth for someone your age." He remarked, narrowing his eyes slightly. "And no, I never said that."

"So… I am pretty?" She grinned, batting her eyelashes at him. "Pretty enough to make you want to bend me over an-" 

"Stop. Don’t finish that sentence." He said promptly, despite the fact no one else was around to hear them.

This wasn't the first time she'd done this. She’d been pestering him for days, going on weeks now. He’d of course initially declined her request, but she was incredibly persistent, and would make sure to bring it up each time they passed one another in the halls, or whenever she found him out in the training yard, or worse yet, that one time she ‘accidentally’ walked in on him while he was in the baths. He’d heard how she supposedly had ‘fallen’ for one of the knights from her world some time ago, though he suspected it was simply something akin to a ‘young girls first crush’ sort of thing, and that it was a similar situation with him. Though… he didn’t think it was common for girls her age to ask their ‘crushes’ to perform such lewd acts. 

“Ephy… why don’t you want me?” She asked, pressing herself against him, her tiny frame dwarfed by his own, the girl being easily two and a half heads shorter than he was. “I thought you and I had something… remember the way you held me when I rode on your horse that one day?” 

“...I scooped you up off the ground so that we could run from an ambush.” He replied, clearly viewing the memory in a different light than she. 

“Yes, exactly!” She said excitedly, nuzzling her head against him, giving his arm a tight squeeze. “You swooped in and saved me, my dashing, handsome knight in shining armor…”

“Delthea.” He began, closing his eyes for a moment as he looked away. “Don’t test my patience. I’m not amused by this.” 

“I’m not asking you to be amused! I’m asking you to fuck me!!” She blurted out, again pouting at him. 

Eyes widening, the prince looked around them, just to be certain no one was in the hall. He turned back to face her, before shaking his arm free, taking a step back from the girl. 

“I said no, and that’s my final answer.” He then turned on his heel, and began to walk away from her. When he heard the sound of boots thumping against the stone floor, accompanied by something grabbing at his cape, it took every ounce of willpower he head to not lose his temper. “In the name of the gods, what is it now?” He said, whipping around and staring down at the girl with a clearly annoyed expression. 

“If you don’t do it… I’ll spread the rumors again.” She said with a blank stare. 

“You… what? What rumors?” 

“The ones of you and your sister.” She answered. “I heard about how there were those in your world who rumored that you two had an incestious relationship…” Her lips curled into a maniacal grin. “It’d be a shame if someone were to let word about that slip out… wouldn’t it?” 

Ephraim simply stared at her as she spoke. Of all the things she’d tried or offered in order to get what she wanted, this was most definitely the most… sinister. He folded his arms across his chest, staring into her eyes for a few moments, trying to gauge whether or not she was serious, if she would actually go through with something like this. And unfortunately for him, he knew that such rumors would tarnish not just his own reputation, but more importantly, that of his dear sister…

With a sigh, he relented. Maybe it was because he wanted to preserve their reputations, or perhaps he was simply tired of her pestering him about it and wished to get her to shut up. Or maybe even… it was possible she could’ve been right, that he did want to ‘fuck her silly’, and just didn’t know it yet. He found the lattermost option to be highly unlikely, though. Regardless, he gave up on resisting, and decided to accept the offer.

“I wouldn’t have expected blackmail from a young girl.” He eventually said. “Though… I suppose most girls wouldn’t be begging for something like this either.”

“So… what do you say?” She asked, placing her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels, tilting her head. “I demand that we have just one evening alone together, and I won’t tell anyone about the ‘special bond’ you two share. And then... who knows? Maybe you’ll realize you’re in love with me after all~” 

“That’s not very likely..” He said, before extending his right hand towards her. “Shake on it, we have a deal.” 

She eagerly took his hand with both of hers, giving it a vigorous shake while giggling to herself… He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d just made a horrible decision. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know… I expected the place to be a mess.” Delthea said, casually tossing her cape to the side before kicking her boots off. “You’re surprisingly tidy for a man.” 

“...That’s the first thing you have to say?” Ephraim replied, shutting the door behind her as he watched the girl flop onto his bed. “I can take care of myself, I know how to keep things clean.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” She responded, rolling over to lay on her stomach as she faced him, kicking her legs back and forth in the air while she hugged one of his pillows to her chest. “My brother is such a slob… he’s also a huge, bossy dork.”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate these... kind words.”

Ephraim came over, taking a seat on his bed a few feet away from her. He’d spent the past several hours going over this in his mind. If someone caught the two of them doing this… the consequences would surely be dire, given how any sort of intimate relations with someone so young was greatly looked down upon. But if it would prevent the spread of those terrible rumors he and his sister worked so hard to dispel… he’d nearly do anything. 

“Soooo… are we going to get right into it?” She asked, scooching closer to him while sitting up on her knees, looking up to the prince with an excited grin. “Or… did you want to take me out somewhere for dinner first? Maybe go on a nice evening stro-” 

“The more you tease me, the less inclined I am to go through with this, you know.” He interrupted. “And this isn’t a courtship… this is more like a business transaction, if anything.” 

“A… business transaction??” Delthea burst into laughter, rolling over onto her back, feet pointing towards him. “Oh gods… that’s amazing. You might be just as big of a dork as my brother… good thing you’re cute, though.” 

He wasn’t amused by this, and was about to reply when something caught his eye. Due to the position she was now in, he was able to get a glimpse of what was up her incredibly short skirt, or rather… what wasn’t there.

“Are you… not wearing any smallclothes?” He asked, eyes flicking up to her face before going back down to her almost completely exposed nethers. “Why?” 

“Oh! You pervert~” She giggled, reaching down and taking the hem of her skirt between her fingers, lifting it up just a bit more. “I figured I’d just not worry about them right now… why? Do you like it?~” 

“I don’t really care.” He replied, turning away from her, reaching down and slipping off his own boots. “It just makes it easier to get started, I guess.” 

“Awwe, come on!” She said, getting up and crawling on her hands and knees towards him, nearly pressing her face against his ear as she lowered her voice to a whisper. “Doesn’t it make you nice and hard?~” 

A chill ran down his spine as she licked his ear, then proceeded to nibble on it, while one hand placed itself on his chest, her finger tracing a circle upon the cloth of his tunic. It took every ounce of willpower for him to not instinctively pull away. He instead sat there, allowing her to do… whatever it was she was doing. 

“Come on… take your rock hard cock and ram it into me already~” She whispered again, pressing herself up against him. “I want you to tie me to the bed, and use me like a to-” 

“Okay… I have to ask,” Ephraim interrupted once more, pulling away slightly while turning to face her. “How… do you even know all this? Why are you so obsessed with it?” 

“Uuuuggh.” She groaned, turning and sitting with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed, hands resting at her sides. “Can’t you just let me get into it? I was having fun there…” She huffed, and looked away from him, eyes focused on the wall. “I… read about it in a book.”

“...Where did someone like you even get a book like that?” He asked, looking down at her.

“There’s this guy… I don’t remember his name, he’s an archer I think, has a cool eyepatch. He dropped it one day, but he was gone before I could return it.” She explained, lightly kicking her legs back and forth. “I decided to flip through it, and… there were some very interesting things in it. And I wanted to try them out.” She then looked back to him, leaning against him while resting her head on his shoulder. “And since you’re my ‘knight in shining armor’... well, who else could I get to do it?” 

“Delthea, I’m not a knight in shining armor.” He replied, letting out a quiet sigh. 

“Even if you weren’t…” She continued, nearly pouncing into his lap, sitting with a leg on either side of his, her exposed crotch now gently rubbing against his pants. “You still made a deal with me, princey~”

“I… did, yes. And I intend to follow through, don’t worry.” 

Without waiting any longer, Delthea eagerly pressed a kiss to his lips, closing her eyes as she brought her hands up, placing them on his chest. He reluctantly kissed back, gradually bringing his hands up to rest around her slim waist. She laughed a bit, as if in satisfaction that she was finally getting what she desired.

It didn’t take long for things to escalate, with Delthea pushing her tongue out, trying to slip it in past Ephraim’s lips. He allowed this, but hadn’t been expecting it so early. The moment his lips parted slightly, she forced her tongue inside, swirling it around and exploring his mouth. Her saliva was surprisingly sweet, though this was likely due to all the candies she would be seen frequently snacking on. 

As they shared in this kiss, she ground against his crotch, the fabric of his pants rubbing her slit causing the girl to whimper into his mouth. It wasn’t long before her juices had sufficiently dampened this area on his pants… as well as caused his member to gradually stiffen, encouraging her to grind even harder now that there was something poking at her. He grunted a bit now and again, the movements of her hips being somewhat pleasurable for him as well, despite him feeling it through two layers of cloth. 

Her hands would slip up underneath his tunic, exploring his toned chest before she broke contact for a brief moment to take it off, the prince raising his arms up over his head to allow this to happen. 

“Now… you do me~” She said with a sly grin, eyes ogling his scarred chest. “It’s a big one piece… it comes off easy~” She continued, raising her own arms up.

Taking hold of the fabric around her neck, he took a small breath before tugging it up and over her head, slowly pulling it upwards and off of her, the prince casting her dress off to the side. It seemed she didn’t even wear a bra either… not that there was much reason to. Her slim, undeveloped body was now revealed to him, the girl sitting naked on his lap, a playful grin on her face as she caught him staring with slightly reddened cheeks.

“What?” She asked, bringing a finger up and placing it on her chin, leaning in slightly. “Stunned by how beautiful I am?~” 

“No.” He answered, eyes trailing up and down her form for a moment before meeting her gaze. “I’m more in awe that this is really happening.” 

“Don’t worry, my prince~” She continued, pressing her soft, slightly squishy chest against his own. “I know what you’re really thinking… you just don’t want to admit you’re falling more and more in love with me by the minute!~”

“I like you as a comrade, I guess.” Came his reply as he brought his hands back to her hips, fingers tracing along her smooth, pale skin. “I’ll admit… you are kind of cute.”

“See? You do love me!” She responded, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before a hand went down, prodding at the hardened mass poking at her crotch. “Now… let’s get this little guy free, huh?~”

He rolled his eyes as she got off his lap, standing back on the floor while she fumbled with his pants, struggling to get his belt undone and off. He took over, and made quick work of the buckle, his pants finding themselves in a crumpled pile on the floor next to her moments later. For how playful and confident she’d been this entire time, the look of shock on her face as she saw his cock was enough to bring a smile to the prince’s face. 

“What is it, Delthea?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “Are you alright?” 

“I…” She stared at his erect member with wide eyes, it being clear this was the first time she’d ever actually seen a man’s dick. “I-I’m fine.” She eventually said, clearing her throat, looking back up to him with cherry red cheeks. “Now! Let’s… do it!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite having read through such a filthy, smutty book, it was clear Delthea knew absolutely nothing about sex, and had likely never even touched herself. Not that Ephraim himself was an expert, but he certainly knew more than she did. 

She pressed back against him as she felt his finger push its way past those cute little lips of hers, coming into her slick entrance. She was sat between his legs as he leaned against the headboard, her legs spread out and hanging over his, one hand gripping down at the sheets below while the other covered her mouth, containing all of her little whimpers.

"E-Ephraim…" She whined from between her fingers. "I-It feels… weird. Tingly..." 

"Mhm." He pushed his finger in a bit deeper, getting the middle segment of it in, then the third and final one. "Don't worry, it's normal."

She tensed up, her head pressing against his chest as she moaned, legs quivering. She shut her eyes while trying to hold herself back from flat out screaming. It was just his finger, but it felt incredible, though a bit painful as well, this being the first time anything had even entered inside of her. She writhed against him when he curled his finger back into a hook shape, eliciting another cry from the mage. He repeated this motion, a faint smile on his lips as the girl quivered underneath his touch. Gone was the confident, rude, and energetic mage. She was temporarily replaced by this shaking, whimpering girl who moaned out his name whenever she could. 

"Do you like this, Delthea?" He asked, grinning down at her. 

She lifted her head up, staring at him for a few moments, face as red as a tomato as her eyes watered. 

"E-Eph…" She said weakly, her voice cracking. "Don't stop… please~" 

He chuckled as he gave a nod. He hadn't even done much up until this point, only having really teased her clit for a minute before fingering her for another two… yet she was seemingly already at her limit. This whole time, she was gently grinding back against his cock, feeling it poke at her back and perky ass. Ephraim himself didn’t moan because of it, though it was certainly difficult to resist the urge. 

He brought his other hand up, gently cupping her left breast, softly kneading the budding mound while taking her nipple between his middle and forefinger. This action only pushed her along to orgasm even faster, the girl reaching what was likely her first ever climax just moments later. Her body tensed up once more, her inner walls constricting around his finger, squeezing it tightly as she came, a high pitched squeal coming from her as she pressed back against him as hard as she could, hips rocking all the while. 

Her hand fell from her mouth down to her side, the girl breathing heavily as she rested against the prince, eyes half-lidded. 

"J-Jeez… warn me before you grope my chest next time, will you?" She said, attempting to have a snarky tone. 

Instead of responding, he removed his finger from her slit, accompanied by another small squeak from Delthea. Bringing the finger up in front of her face, her attention shifted from him to the digit dripping with her own slick. 

"Open." He said in an almost commanding tone, the same grin remaining on his face. "Clean it off."

"Wha-" 

The moment her mouth opened to respond, he pushed his finger inside, effectively silencing her. She tried to pull her head back at first, but paused once the taste of her juices spread across her tongue. It was slightly sweet, and not entirely unpleasant. With a half-glare, she began to do as he ordered, running her tongue over and across the digit, licking up any trace of herself from it. 

"Good girl…" He said, his free hand coming up and placing itself on her shoulder. "Now that you're warmed up… are you ready?" 

"Mmmnn…" She nodded, closing her eyes as she smiled to herself, excited to get to the 'main event'. 

Slowly, Delthea crawled forwards, staying on all fours while raising her ass up into the air a bit. She looked over her shoulder, a playful grin on her lips as she wiggled her hips, as if to entice him more. 

"Come on, Princey… m-make me your bitch~" 

"Language." He said, keeping the same grin on his face as he got on his knees, shuffling towards her. "Now… I'm going to ask this one more time. Are you sure you want this? There's no going back after losing your virginity." 

As she reached over to grab the same pillow she'd held earlier, clutching it tightly to her chest as she laid on her stomach, ass still in the air, she gave a confident nod. 

"Yes… do you think I would've come this far if I wasn't sure?" She answered, giving another wag of her hips. "Come on… j-just fuck me already!~" 

"You asked for it." He replied, one hand on her cheek to hold her still, while the other guided his cock to her slick entrance. 

She gasped as the head slipped in, spreading her lips apart. Again when another two inches came in, followed by a pained cry as he pushed the rest of his cock inside, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. She muffled this by burying her face into the pillow, not having expected the pain. He didn't move for a while, knowing that she needed a minute to get over the pain of her first time. Though it was partially because he wanted to relish just how unbelievably tight and warm it was, the way her inner walls squeezed his dick, almost as if not wanting to let it go. 

When he did finally pull his hips back, only for them to crash against hers with a clap, she cried out again against the pillow, both in pain and pleasure. He repeated this action, making sure to take it slow and steady, gradually increasing the pace as her insides became more accustomed to his rather large size. 

With each thrust forward, she whimpered into the pillow, teeth sinking into the cloth as she bit down. No amount of ‘research’ she could’ve done with that book would have prepared her for this, for the indescribable pain and pleasure to ravage her tiny body all at once. But as this continued, his slow and sensual movements gradually picking up speed, the pain began to eventually fade away, now replaced by a searing heat, a need… a need to be fucked even harder. 

“Ephraim…” She whined out, lifting her head up and turning back to look at him. “P-Please… give me more, P-Princey~” 

He obliged. Oh, did he oblige.

Following through with her request, he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist while rearing his hips back, only to thrust forwards with more force than she’d been anticipating, causing her to squeal. Chuckling softly at her reaction, he did this again, just as forceful. And of course, she let out a similar cry, her body shaking lightly. He repeated the action, settling into a nice, past pace that turned the girl into a whimpering mess, again burying her face into the pillow, unable to keep herself quiet with how amazing it felt. His cock pounded her in all the right places, rubbed against her tight pink insides in just the right way… this was even better than she’d imagined it. 

Ephraim decided he enjoyed hearing her moan, though. The way she whined and whispered his name as he fucked her from behind… he didn’t want her to stop. While one hand remained around her waist, the other reached forwards, grabbing at her ponytail and roughly yanking it back, pulling her head up and causing her cries to fill the room. 

It hurt, sure. But in this case, it only added to the excitement… to feel him tugging on her hair, pounding into her tight little cunt with no mercy… this was everything she’d wanted. She didn’t know just how much longer she would be able to last, this rough treatment bringing her closer and closer to her second orgasm.

Ephraim too was approaching his limit, though it was much faster than he would’ve liked. The way the mage had been grinding against him earlier as he fingered her certainly aided in this as well. But he knew he had to resist finishing, there was no way he was going to do it inside of her… he’d agreed to have sex, but not to become a father. He wouldn’t have to wait long though, as the girl seemed to be writhing now, just on the cusp of releasing.

Then, Ephraim fell backwards onto the bed, laying down as she now rode him. She tried to do her best to roll her hips along with him, but it was clear he was still doing all the work. Up and down she went, the sounds of wet skin clapping together echoing against the stone walls of his room, not caring if anyone outside could hear now. She loudly cried out his name, quickly reaching an explosive climax after just a minute of riding, before collapsing back to lay against his chest, a look of pure bliss on her face as her tongue hung out. 

Her insides squeezed his cock with a vice-like grip, almost daring him to release his seed inside of her… but he did no such thing. He pulled out now, just as hot ropes of cum shot out from his cock and onto the sheets, the prince finally letting out a groan of satisfaction, arms falling down to his sides. 

“E-Eph…” She said breathlessly, eyes half-lidded as she panted, rolling over to lay on him, stomach-to-stomach. “Thank you…” 

Whether it was out of courtesy, out of genuine care for her as an ally, or perhaps even something more… he slowly brought his arms up around her pulling her into a sweaty embrace while pressing a kiss to her forehead as she closed her eyes.

“You’re welcome… Delthea.” He responded with a genuine smile, a hand stroking her hair as her breathing gradually calmed. “Now… promise you won’t tell anyone about those rumors?” 

“Mmhm… promise…” She said in a quiet tone, as she nuzzled into his embrace, bringing her own arms up around him. “Have you fallen for me yet?” She whispered, peeking an eye open. 

“I don’t know about that…” He replied with a chuckle. “I certainly like you a little bit more, that’s for sure.”

“I’ll take what I can get…” She mumbled, smiling to herself. “One day you’ll realize how you truly feel… one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18189692
> 
> And here's the email for you to send any possible request/inquiries that you want to remain anonymous!: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


	2. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim and Delthea grow closer, eventually... and even partake in another sinful, albeit risky act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so... the poll results were very, VERY surprising this time around. This won by a MAJOR landslide, with absolutely zero competition, lol. I was glad to be able to write another chapter for this so soon! I just hope the quality isn't that much worse, as I do feel I did a much better job with the first chapter... oh well. And again, I know this didn't have a TON of smut in it... I'm sorry for that. I promise that the third chapter (which I do have plans for, I just don't know when it'll get written) will have much more. I may do more works in the future like this that have more story thrown in as well, though the smut/story balance will be more even, I assure you. Anyways... I hope you enjoy!

"Delthea, what are you doing?" Ephraim asked, bringing himself up to a sitting position, having spotted her stretching while looking out of the now open window… still as naked as the night before, just like he was. 

The mage jumped, quickly turning around to offer him a smile as she finished stretching. 

"Good morning, dear!~" She chirped, coming back over to him. "You slept well, yeah?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek while leaning over the side of the bed. 

"I slept fine." He answered, swinging his legs off the bed before standing up to stretch, ignoring the fact she just called him ‘dear’. "That was dangerous though."

"What was?" She asked, tilting her head. 

"Standing in front of an open window, stark naked? While in someone else's room, no less?" He replied after letting out a yawn. "If someone saw you… who knows what could've happened? Your room is supposed to be in the west wing of the castle, someone could've figured out tha-"

"Sheesh, I get it." She interrupted, waving a hand dismissively before turning away. "You're starting to remind me of my brother again, lecturing me like that." 

"Well perhaps if you listened to your brothers lectures, then maybe you'd be more careful." 

She ignored this, only offering a shrug of her shoulders instead. She then flopped back down onto the bed, laying on her stomach while kicking her legs back and forth, head resting on her hands. Giving a sigh, Ephraim went to pick up his discarded clothes, disposing of them in a bin before pulling out a fresh set from his small dresser.

"So… when do they bring us breakfast?" She asked, changing the subject.

"...What?" Came his response, the prince turning his head to look at her while he finished putting on his pants. “Who’s ‘they’?”

"You know, the servants!" She continued, as if the answer was obvious. "You are a prince, right? Don't you have like… maids and butlers to bring you things like that?" 

He stood there for a few moments, genuinely stunned. Was she serious? There was no way she wasn't just trying to mess with him. 

"Delthea… you've seen me down in the dining hall for meals, you've sat with me before." He began as he slipped on his tunic. 

"Yeah, I thought you were just down there those times to see the others? I thought you might've gotten lonely up here by yourself."

"I don't have servants here, no one does." He still couldn't believe she wasn't kidding. "We're all equal in the Order… regardless of who we are." 

"Uuugghh… just when I thought I'd hit the jackpot." She said somewhat sarcastically, rolling to lay on her back, head hanging off the edge of the bed. "And here I thought you had someone to wait on you for whatever you'd need…" 

"Even if I did, I'm not a helpless infant. I can take care of myself." He replied, taking a seat next to her as he slipped on his boots. "Now… get dressed. I fulfilled my end of the deal last night, and you promised to stop pestering me." 

Looking up at him, she grinned once more. She scooted closer, and shifted her position so she could rest her head on his lap, closing her eyes. 

"Come on… you don't really want to get rid of me, do you?~" She asked, attempting to sound as innocent as possible. "Even after our night of passion, you won't admit your feelings for me? I'm almost hurt…" 

"I have admitted my feelings." He said, pushing her head off of him before standing up. "I’ve said before that I feel as if you're a trustworthy ally, and a talented mage. Now hurry along, I need to get out for my morning practice before breakfast."

With a pout, she quickly sat up and reached out, grabbing at the hem of his tunic and tugging on it, while spreading her legs just a bit to give a glimpse at the slit between them. 

“Oh come on… are you sure you don’t have the time to fuck me just once more?~” She said, bringing a finger to her chin. “I bet you just can’t wait to get inside me again… can you?~” 

He actually wouldn’t have minded doing exactly that, but that was something he wouldn’t have admitted to even himself, much less her. If he gave her what she wanted in that moment, there was no telling where things might lead, or if they would escalate… and that would be incredibly risky, to say the least.

“I’m certain I don’t have time.” Came his answer, walking away from the bed, leaving her to grumble quietly, reluctantly getting dressed moments later. 

"What about later?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes as she slipped her dress back on. "You know… maybe we could spend some time together? We cou-" 

"Delthea, look." He began in an irritated tone, having opened the door now. "Last night was enjoyable, yes… I'm glad to have satisfied you." He looked over his shoulder at her, eyes narrowed. "But it doesn't mean we're 'in love' or anything. I like you, and trust you… don't ruin that by continuing to pester me." 

Delthea had a blank expression on her face as he said this, the girl silently standing there and processing what she'd heard. After a few moments of silence, she reached down to pick up her boots and cape before storming out of the room, pushing her way past him and running down the hall. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ephraim had ended up going about the rest of his day fairly normally, going out for his usual morning training, meeting his sister for breakfast, and performing any tasks around the castle assigned to him that day. Much to his surprise, Delthea didn't bother him the entire day, he didn't even see the mage at all, even at dinner, which he assumed would have been a good thing. The next day was the same, with the girl seemingly having decided to leave him alone completely. The day after that was the same, as well as the next day, and even the next… Over the course of a week, he consistently found his thoughts turning back to their night together… as well as the morning after. It troubled him greatly.

Eirika even asked him about it at dinner one night, commenting on how he seemed to be distracted by something. He of course told her it was nothing, and tried his best to keep up the conversation, but it was difficult for him to not wonder about why she was leaving him alone… had he done something wrong, he wondered? The worry that he'd hurt her in some way weighed heavily on his mind, something that was uncharacteristic of the prince.

It wasn't until one evening, it having been at least ten days since he'd seen her, that he decided to finally seek her out, to put his conscience at ease. 

"Delthea… are you there?" He asked as he knocked on her bedroom door, head glancing around both sides of the hallway to make sure no one saw him there.

There was silence for nearly a minute straight, with Ephraim ready to assume she wasn't inside. Them the gentle patter of bare feet on stone could be heard before the door opened a crack, part of Delthea's face now visible. 

"What do you want?" She asked in a clearly annoyed tone. 

"I…" He paused, caught off guard by her tone, but also unsure of why he even came here himself. "Clearly I came here to see you, though."

"And now you've seen me. So leave."

The sound of the door slamming shut was immediately followed up by feet thumping on the floor. Narrowing his eyes, the prince knocked once more. When he didn't receive a response, he sighed, and placed his hand on the knob. 

"I'm coming in." He announced, pushing the door open. 

Immediately, a pillow connected with his face, sending him stumbling backwards out of shock. Delthea, who was sitting on her knees upon her bed, grabbed at a second pillow, following up the first throw with a more forceful one. 

"Get out!" She called out, red-faced and teary eyed. "What do you think you're doing?!" 

Catching the second pillow out of the air, Ephraim narrowed his eyes before bending down to pick the first one up, bringing both back over to her once he'd closed the door behind him. 

"Delthea, calm down." He said in a reserved tone. "You look upset… what's wrong?"

"What's wrong??" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, shooting him a glare. "Even after not seeing me for over a week, you still haven't figured it out?!" She let out a groan, and turned away from him, sitting cross legged on her bed. "Just leave me alone…" 

Setting both pillows on the bed, he cautiously took a seat, eyes transfixed on the back of her head as she brought a hand up to wipe her eyes.

"I was worried about you, you know." 

"Oh yeah, of course you were." She said sarcastically. "You don't have to lie to make me feel better… I think it's pretty obvious what you think of me." 

"Delthea, I'm many things, but a liar is not one of them." He replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Oh, really?" She said, turning to look over her shoulder at him. "First you said you liked me, and then the next day you basically told me to buzz off and never talk to you again!!" 

She was basically shouting at him now, letting out her anger and frustrations. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, it being clear just how upset she was. He bit his lower lip, trying to figure out what to say… he never was good with this sort of thing. 

“I give you my first time, I let you fuck me as hard as you want to, and then you go and say that to me?!” Her voice was shaky now, her body trembling slightly. “I thought by giving myself to you like that, you’d finally see me as more than just an annoying kid… b-but you’re just a big jerk!!” 

“Delthea, I... “ Trailing off, he was at a loss for words. 

He didn’t know what to think, much less what to say. It seemed that there really was more to it than just her looking to fulfill her sexual desires… was she truly in love with him like she’d claimed to be?

Eventually, he reached out, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a tight embrace, one she initially resisted, trying to pull away while calling him all manner of foul names. Before long though, she’d given up, and had buried her face into his shoulder, tears still flowing as she cried into his tunic. Even if he wasn’t very good at talking things out, but he could at least do his best to fix things.

“I thought you hated me…” She sobbed. “I-I thought you just wanted to get rid of me and… never see me again…” 

“Is that why you’ve avoided me?” He asked, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair, hoping to calm her down. “I don’t hate you, Delthea…” 

“But… wh-what you said the other day was-”

“I know.” He interrupted. “I’m sorry if I was rude, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Th-There’s no ‘if’ you were rude…” She sniffled, lifting her head up to look at him with watery eyes. “You were rude… horribly cruel, in fact!” 

“Er, yes… you’re right.” 

After sitting like this in silence for another minute, she seemed to calm down a bit more, her sobs slowing to a stop as the tears dried up. Unsure of what else to do, he started to let go of her, intent on pulling away… but she wrapped her arms around his torso now, again burying her face into his shoulder. 

“Don’t go anywhere yet...” She said. “I… I shouldn’t have shouted at you.” 

“No, I deserved it.” He said with a chuckle. “But I’m surprised… you’re going to forgive me, just like that?” 

“Mhmm… I’m in love with you, after all. So… it’s a bit easier to let this go.” She shifted her position a bit, bringing herself up onto his lap. “Tell me something, princey… did you think about me at all? While we were apart?” 

“In love, huh? You’re really not giving up on that…” He sighed, and scooted backwards to lean against the headboard, keeping her on his lap. “I would be lying if I said you weren’t on my mind.” 

Giggling a bit, she brought a hand back to wipe the remaining tears out of her eyes before nuzzling in against him further… the prince not really minding this one bit. 

“So… it seems you are falling for me then, huh?” She teased. 

He paused for a moment. Was he actually falling for her? That seemed impossible… he was fond of her, he knew that much. He cared about her as an ally, as a person. But then why did he worry about her so much? And sitting here with her like this, holding her so close… something about it just felt right. As if the way she so perfectly fit in his embrace like this, curled up on his lap couldn’t just be some coincidence… Certainly there must’ve been some reason, right? 

“I… don’t know.” He replied, genuinely unsure. “Who knows… perhaps I am?”

Tilting her head up, an eye peeking at him, she grinned. 

“Well… why don’t we spend more time together, and figure that out?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, they’d done just as Delthea had suggested, and had spent more time together. Others questioned why someone like Delthea was always following the lord around, practically hanging off his arm anywhere he went with a bright smile on her face… but the two paid no mind to anything others would say. Even Eirika found it odd, but she assumed the girl was warming up to him, seeing him as an older brother figure since her own brother wasn’t around… Ephraim would tell her someday, he figured. 

The more Ephraim was around Delthea, the more he found himself growing fond of her company. By Delthea’s suggestion, they would do ‘romantic’ activities together frequently. Share meals, go for rides on Ephraim’s horse together, take strolls through the castle gardens, things of that sort.

They’d been in the middle of one of those ‘romantic’ walks just a minute ago… and now Delthea was on her knees, coming face to face with his cock once more. 

“Delthea… are you sure we should be doing this?” He asked, looking around from behind the tree she’d dragged him to, making sure they were alone.

“Ephy, we’ve already seen each other naked, and we’ve already fucked…” She responded, tugging his pants down just a little lower. “You’re seriously having second thoughts now?” 

“No, I meant should we be doing this in particular.” He began to clarify, looking down at the young girl. “Out here… what if someone sees?”

“Oh come on, people hardly ever come out here!” She said. “Relax a little!”

“That’s not true. It’s quite common for people to take strolls out here just as we were doing… I can guarantee you someone’s going to catch us.”

Leaning in closer, she rubbed his half-erect shaft along her soft cheek, looking up to him with a seductive gaze. That look in her eyes… she was determined to get what she wanted. 

“Don’t worry, Eph… there’s plenty of bushes to keep us hidden back here! Just don’t moan too loudly, and no one will know~” 

“...Do you even know how to do this?” He asked, now with a skeptical tone. “You said I was your first, so… I doubt you’ve had any practice.”

“That book I mentioned… it was really detailed~” She replied, as if that answered the question.

“Reading about it and actually doing it are two different things.” 

“Practice makes perfect… doesn’t it?” She brought a hand up, poking at the tip of his now fully hardened cock. “So… let’s get some practice in!”

Pulling back, she lowered her gaze back down to the cock before her. What had once intimidated her their first night together now seemed a bit more manageable… though the size still worried her. She was shocked that something like this had fit inside of her tight little snatch, she could barely imagine how it was going to go into her mouth… but the time for second thoughts had passed. 

Without another moment's hesitation, she opened her mouth wide and attempted to take the whole thing into her mouth, forcing over half of it in. It momentarily felt incredible for the prince, the warm wetness of her mouth providing a pleasant sensation that didn’t last nearly as long as he would’ve liked. Moments after taking it in, she was gagging and pulling away, sputtering and coughing. 

“G-Gods... “ She muttered, bringing a hand up to wipe some spit off her chin. “How am I supposed to take all of that??”

“Not all at once.” He sighed. “Just… take it slow, alright?”

“What, are you an expert at this?”

“Of course not, but I clearly know more than you do.” He replied, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Just… why don’t you start out small. Kissing or licking it… how about that?” 

“Fine… whatever you say, your majesty.” She had a sarcastic and teasing tone about her, but if she was being honest with herself… she liked being told what to do, especially when it came to things like this. 

Doing as he’d suggested, she leaned back in, giving the tip of it a kiss, causing the prince to shudder slightly. Taking notice of his reaction, she smiled lightly, repeating this action once more. Moving down one side of his shaft, she continued to plant little kisses, her cute little lips working their way around his cock, her tongue occasionally grazing across the sensitive flesh. Eventually, she would give it one long lick, from the base to the tip, where small drops of precum were waiting for her. 

“What is this stuff?” She asked, the taste of the clear liquid spreading across her tongue. “It’s… not that bad.” 

Before he could even answer, she'd already turned her attention back to his cock, now wrapping her lips around the head, bringing a hand up to hold the shaft still as she did so. Swirling her tongue around his tip, she picked up more of the pre leaking out, even poking at his urethra for a moment before resuming the circular motions. 

Of course, he was now struggling to contain himself Fucking her virgin hole had been insanely pleasurable, but the way she suckled on his cock like this… it was indescribable. He gritted his teeth as he watched her do this, her eyes closed while the occasional moan came from her. 

"Why don't you...try going down farther now?" He suggested, his breathing growing more shallow by the moment. "Use your hand on what you can't fit inside, and… just move back and forth." 

He'd been opposed to this minutes ago, but was now already giving her instructions on how to properly suck him off… it seemed he wasn't able to resist the mage so easily.

Silently, she gave a small nod, opening her eyes halfway as her head moved forwards, about a third of his cock now slotted between her tiny lips. Slowly, she began bobbing her head up and down, his meat sliding in and out of her mouth while her hand began to clumsily move along the rest of his shaft, going at a much faster pace than her head was. 

"S-Slow down your hand! You're going to rub it dry!!" He chided, his breath hitching slightly. "Try to match the pace your head is moving along at…" 

She tilted her head back ever so slightly as her eyes raised themselves up at him, the lust and arousal evident in her gaze. She slowed down her strokes, settling into a slow but steady rhythm as she moved along. Her fingers would meet with her lips each time her head went down, her hand and head moving in opposite directions along his cock, providing the prince an experience unlike anything he'd felt before. She would even begin to gradually take more and more of him inside as this continued, gradually working her way towards the halfway point, his head kissing the back of her throat each time she went down.

The whole time, Ephraim was continuing with his struggle to keep quiet, head tilted back slightly as he shut his eyes tight. She was inexperienced, yes… but the sensation of her hot, wet mouth combined with her tiny hand tending to him like this… how could he not moan? 

His eyes shot open as he heard Eirika's voice. 

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it…" He heard her say. "Innes does love you, Tana… he just shows it in his own way." 

"I suppose…" Came the Frelian's response, accompanied by a sigh. "It's just a tad aggravating at times." 

Ephraim was struck with fear. He didn't dare peek out from among the trees and foliage, but from the sounds of their boots walking along the stone path combined with their idle chatter… it seemed the two friends were out on a late afternoon stroll, just as he and Delthea had been up until a few minutes ago. He looked down to Delthea, locking eyes. While his were filled with fear and concern, hers were mischievous and almost malicious. 

‘Please don’t’, he thought to himself, as if sensing what she intended to do, watching as the corners of her lips curled upwards slightly. 

He covered his mouth just as she took more of his cock inside, voluntarily gagging herself on it with the intent on making him moan… an attempt that was successful, unfortunately for him. Down and down she went, pushing herself to try and force every inch of him inside as best she could, her nose eventually poking at his lightly trimmed pubes. With his cock now fully inside of her mouth and partially lodged in her throat, she resumed bobbing her head up and down, eliciting even more lewd sounds from the lord, thankfully muffled against the palm pressed tightly to his lips. 

“Speaking of brothers… Ephraim seems to be spending a lot of time around that one girl.” Tana said, the girls having come to a stop only ten yards away from the tree Ephraim and Delthea were behind. “Do you think he’s…” 

“Who, Delthea?” Eirika responded. “She is practically hovering around him quite often… I think she might have a crush on him!” She giggled at this thought, but Tana wasn’t as pleased. 

“Well, if she does… I do hope she knows it won’t go anywhere.” Tana continued. “She’s too young for him, and besides, Ephraim would probably much rather prefer someone like-” 

“Someone like you? I didn’t think you’d be the jealous type...” Her friend interrupted, playfully nudging Tana. “I know you’ve harbored feelings for my brother for quite some time… don’t worry, he probably just sees her as a little sister.” 

Both Ephraim and Delthea knew that this wasn’t true, of course. The fact she was currently deepthroating his cock was proof enough of this. 

“I… may be a tad jealous of how much attention he seems to give her.” Tana answered, her face flushing red. “But perhaps I’m looking into it too much…”

Their conversation continued like this as the pair began to walk away, completely oblivious to the fact that the people they’d been talking about were just feet away, indulging in a debaucherous, carnal act. 

“G-Gods damn you, Delthea…” He muttered once he could no longer hear Eirika’s voice, lowering his hand from his mouth. “Even I don’t take risks like that.”

She would’ve responded, were it not for the cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Instead, she giggled as she looked up to him, a victorious and smug look in her eyes. This look didn’t last long, quickly fading as he took her head into his hands, his fingers entangling in her hair as he firmly gripped at her. 

“Fine. If you want it so bad, then… here you go!” He replied, a grin now on his lips. 

She let out a whimper as he pulled his hips back, only to slam his cock back into her mouth, her eyes widening as she suddenly lost control of the situation. Things were quickly turned around on her, from her being the one making him grunt and moan, to her mouth and throat getting brutally fucked as he moved her head along his shaft. 

Strangely enough though… she didn’t hate this. Not at all. She wasn’t angry that he’d suddenly forced himself onto her like this, or even that it was getting harder and harder to breathe as his cock repeatedly rammed into her. It reminded her of their first night together, when he’d yanked back on her hair so roughly, fucking her without mercy… The feeling of being completely helpless, practically a slave or toy existing for his pleasure… in moments like this, nothing could be more arousing to her.

He was nearly standing over her now as this vicious assault on her throat continued, the prince letting out small grunts of pleasure as Delthea continued to moan around his cock, her arousal manifesting itself as her panties grew wetter and wetter by the moment. If anyone had been around now, they surely would’ve discovered the pair, the sounds of gagging and moaning now being loud enough to hear over the gentle wind rustling the leaves and bushes. 

Forcing his dick in as far as it could go, Ephraim groaned, a torrent of seed unleashing itself, filling her mouth and sliding down her gullet. He held it there for a minute, feeling her throat contract as she attempted to swallow his load, gagging and coughing the whole time. He eventually did pull it out, leaving a few strands to drip down her chin, the inside of her mouth painted white. 

“Jeez…” She said weakly, attempting to swallow the remnants of his cum that stuck around in her mouth before licking her lips free of the stuff. “W-Warn me next time… won’t you?” 

Despite trying to have a sarcastic tone, she couldn’t hide the smile on her face, the gleam in her eyes that told him just how much she’d loved it. She even scooted back in, taking to licking his cock clean of his warm, salty seed, eagerly taking in every last drop. 

“You know… I think I could go again.” He said, watching her so dutifully clean him off. “If you’re feeling up for it, that is.” 

“Do you even have to ask?” She replied with a smirk, reaching down to lift up her dress. 

It was a good thing dinnertime was soon, they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone bothering them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18202272
> 
> And here's the email for you to send any possible request/inquiries that you want to remain anonymous!: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


	3. Hot Spring Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tana decides to find out what's really going on between Ephraim and Delthea... only to find that things were much worse than she'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would've been out sooner, but I've been spending a lot of time with family the past few days. Updates over the next week or so will be sparse, as I'm going to be out of town for a bit, but I'll try to have at least one or two more pieces uploaded. 
> 
> As for this one... yet again, it won the poll by a landslide. It's honestly very surprising that this seems to be the most popular choice, though I'm not quite sure why... perhaps the lack of works with Delthea on here has something to do with it? I do hope to fill in gaps similar to that with my pieces, to provide works with characters/kinks that don't get as much love as they should. I again don't feel as good with this chapter compared to the first (or as long), but... I do hope it's enjoyable! I'm not sure if I'll do more with this story. If I do, it won't be soon, as I want to get some other things out there first, since this seems to dominate the polls.

“So, Delthea…” Eirika began, casually stirring around the food on her plate with her fork. “Are you having fun spending time with Ephraim? I do hope he isn’t mistreating you.” 

Looking up from her own dinner, Delthea grinned, mouthful of half-chewed food. She gave a quick sideways glance to the prince sat beside her, he too pausing as he lowered his fork from his mouth, meeting her gaze for a moment before looking to his sister. The two of them had agreed to keep… whatever they had going on between them quiet, to keep up appearances. 

“Yup!” She answered, swallowing and nuzzling against Ephraim’s arm. “He’s a lot nicer once you get to know him, even if he is a bit of a dork at times.” 

“I’d hardly call myself a dork.” He butted in, turning his attention back to his food. “At least I’m not a brat.” 

“Brother! There’s no need for such harsh words…” Eirika chided, setting her fork down. “I apologize for his behavior, Delthea. He sometimes says things without thinking first.” 

“Oh, I know.” The mage responded, a mischievous grin on her lips. “He’s said a few things to me that were really mean… but I forgave him~” She nudged him on the arm, looking back up to him. “Isn’t that right, Ephy?~” 

Tana couldn’t hear them from where she was sitting, across the mess hall at a table with L’Arachel and Innes, but just watching Delthea nudge and poke and nuzzle against Ephraim while they ate… it filled her with a burning jealousy she didn’t even know she was capable of feeling.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to retire for the evening.” Ephraim said once he was finished with his meal. “Goodnight, sister, Delthea.” 

Giving a nod to both of the girls, he excused himself. Delthea couldn’t help but watch Ephraim as he left the hall, a smile on her lips and a dreamy look in her eyes… A look Eirika perceived as some sort of girly infatuation.

“Delthea…” Eirika began once her brother was out of earshot. “Forgive me if this seems rude, but… may I ask why you’re spending so much time with my brother?”

Delthea had zoned out for a moment, her mind occupied with thoughts of the prince who had captured her heart. She looked back to Eirika after a few seconds, looking confused before giggling. 

“Oh, he’s just great to be around… you know?” She said excitedly, leaning forwards with her hands on the edge of the table. “I wouldn’t say this in front of him, but he’s actually a big softie when it’s just the two of us! He’s just so... “ She sighed, grinning to herself. “Anyways… I think I’m going to hit the hay early… see you!” 

Eirika gave a small wave as Delthea quickly left, running out to the hall and turning the corner, the princess assuming she was really leaving to go catch up with her brother… this did make her smile, though.

“It seems she does have a little crush on him... “ She would mumble to herself, giggling a bit. 

If only she knew.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come ooon, just get in already!” Delthea whined, looking up at the prince from the water with a pout. 

“Calm down.” Ephraim responded, working on removing his pants, with them soon joining his tunic and her dress on the ground. “And make sure you don’t make too much noise, we don’t want to draw attention, do we?” 

“Oh please… it’s like, midnight! No one else is going to be coming by!” 

After getting everything off, the prince joined her in the water of the hot springs, letting out a groan of satisfaction as the warmth enveloped his body. He took a seat near the edge, his back resting against the side of the pool, with Delthea quickly swimming over to take a seat on his lap, sitting sideways with her hands against his chest while she rested her head on his shoulder. He instinctively brought his own arms up around her, pulling her in just a bit more. Holding her close like this had quickly become something he rather enjoyed… something she would claim was ‘evidence’ of him being in love with her, an idea he was gradually warming up to, surprisingly enough.

“There we go… nice and cozy~” She whispered, settling in nicely, her naked body pressed up against his own.

He didn’t say anything in response, instead simply sitting there as he held her, the water gently lapping at his chest as her finger traced circles along it, the girl humming a tune to herself, seemingly very content about this simple act. 

Tana wasn’t as happy about this. 

After dinner, her curiosity (and jealousy) had gotten the better of her, the princess deciding to trail after Ephraim and Delthea, wanting to possibly find out what was actually going on between them… It was unbecoming of a princess to go so low as to spy on her friends and allies like this, but Tana was prone to acting more out of emotion rather than reason at times. She had been about to give up after nothing eventful happened, but when the two of them eventually left for the hot springs… she feared the worst. 

Those fears were seemingly confirmed as she witnessed the pair cuddling together in the springs. The way he held her so close, with her all she snuggled up, head laid on his shoulder… Tana seethed with jealousy, rage, and sadness. Seeing the man she’d pined after for so many years suddenly with another woman, no… a girl, a mere child? It nearly broke her heart right then and there, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. 

It took all of her willpower to not shout at them from behind the rock she was hiding behind, to alert them to her presence, and not to storm off and inform Eirika about what she’d seen. She’d been about to give in to this urge, being ready to stand up… but then she heard a moan. Looking out from behind her stone cover, she tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on. 

“Delthea… here too?” He asked, groaning lightly as the girl continued to grind her perky ass against his crotch. 

“Oh come on, Ephy… it’s been days since you last fucked me!” She replied in an eager tone, shifting her position so that she was straddling him with her legs resting on either side of his own, her pussy now rubbing against his stiffening cock. “I need to feel you inside of me again~”

“Gods… you really just can’t get enough, can you?” He chuckled. “Are you sure you’re in love with me, or are you just using me for your own pleasure?”

“Oh come on… you know I’m not THAT shallow~” She giggled, locking their lips into a passionate kiss.

Tana clasped her hands over her mouth, shrinking back behind her cover. Had she heard them right?? There was no way Ephraim would go so far as to have sex with Delthea… would he? Tana could hardly process this, her mind struggling to comprehend what she’d seen and heard. She didn’t want to believe this was happening, but the sounds of the water gently sloshing around as Delthea continued to move against him, combined with their little whimpers and moans… It was hard for Tana to deny that this indeed was real. 

Tana would sit there for minutes on end, listening as the two ‘lovers’ sucked face, Ephraim forcing his tongue into Delthea’s mouth, causing the girl to whine in delight. Tana cupped her hands over her ears so as not to subject herself to this any longer, tears streaming down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. 

“W-Wait… you want to put it… back there??” Delthea suddenly said, eyes widening as she felt the tip of his cock press against her anus.

This caught Tana’s attention, the sound slipping past her fingers, hands now lowering themselves as she turned her head back towards them.

“What, didn’t you read about it in that book of yours?” He replied, raising an eyebrow. “Besides, the other night you said I have permission to ‘use you like a cum dumpster’, right? That you wanted me to ‘fill you up’? I’m certainly not going to risk getting you pregnant… so this is the only solution.” 

“W-Well… I DID say that, yeah…” She responded, a nervous grin on her face. “But… will it hurt? What if it’s too tight?” 

“Only one way to find out then, hm?” 

Before she could protest, he plunged himself in, causing the both of them to gasp and moan in unison. It certainly was a tight fit, but after taking her ass into his hands and spreading her cheeks apart, he found himself able to push his entire length in, her back door now filled with his throbbing meat, nearly stretching the hole to it’s breaking point. 

“Sh-Shit…” Delthea groaned, burying her burning face into Ephraim’s neck, arms tightening around him as she felt something go into her ass for the first time. “Eph… gods…” 

The amount of pressure and warmth exerted on his cock as her ass clamped down around it was almost enough to make the prince cum immediately. Even her virgin pussy hadn’t been this tight. He didn’t move for a minute, choosing instead to sit there and allow her body adjust to having something so large stuffed up somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be. After sitting still for long enough, Ephraim began to roll his hips, his cock grinding against the inside of her ass. He moved her hips along with him, the mage groaning against his neck as she allowed herself to be used almost like a fleshlight, feeling him move her body for her. 

As mortified as Tana was by this sight, she couldn’t bring herself to look away. She couldn’t see what they were doing below the surface of the shimmering water, but what was happening would be obvious to anyone who saw them. Tana had dreamt of doing similar things with Ephraim, even in places like this… Knowing some other girl was living out the princess’s fantasies was horrible enough, but watching it happen before her eyes was even worse. 

“F-Faster, Eph…” Delthea whimpered against his neck. 

“Hm? What was that?” He asked, deliberately slowing down his motions to tease her. 

“I… I said faster!” 

“You’re going to have to speak up… you’re muffled down there.” He teased with a devilish grin. “What is it you want me to do?” 

“Fuck me harder!!” She cried out, pulling away from his neck and grinding her hips, practically begging him. “Fuck my ass, princey!!” 

“Someone’s desperate…” He chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Just don’t scream too loudly, alright?” 

Hearing such language made Tana’s face burn with embarrassment, her not being a fan of such crude words… but as she watched the water begin to slosh about with more force, Ephraim now giving Delthea a rabid ass-fucking, the princess couldn’t help but feel… aroused. That wasn’t right. Of all the different emotions and thoughts running through her mind right now, how could she possibly feel aroused by this? Tana wanted to dismiss these thoughts, to ignore and push them away… but the dampness that she felt between her thighs, accompanied by a rising and needy heat… it was hard to deny what she was feeling. 

Even as she slid back down behind the rock, reaching a hand down between her spread legs to press a finger against the wet cotton of her panties, she knew this was beyond wrong. Trailing after the pair, watching as they spent time together for hours on end had been an impulsive overreaction. Watching the two cuddle naked in the warmth of the hot springs was just insane. Getting wet due to the sight of watching the man she loved fuck another woman, and masturbating in secret to boot? She couldn’t even begin to justify in her mind what she was doing, or why she was doing it. It was almost as if her body moved on it’s own, ignoring any commands her brain might have given it. 

A pair of fingers slid into her garments, brushing against her slick lips, a moan echoing against her palm as she covered her mouth. They slipped into her needy folds with ease, her fingernails gently scraping against her inner walls as she curled the digits inside of her, causing her to arch her back against her stone hiding place, eyes shut tight. The combined moans and sloshing coming from the pool drew her attention once more, the girl leaning out a bit to watch the two lovers go at it, Delthea now being bent over and resting against the side of the pool, Ephraim railing her young, tight asshole from behind, roughly tugging backwards on her hair. 

“Eph!!~” Delthea cried, taking shallow breaths as she tried to push back against his force, the position reminding her of their first night together in all the right ways. “P-Please… use me!! Fuck me like the slut I am!” 

Tana no longer cared about the language being used. If anything, it only added to her arousal. She had the perfect side-view of them now, a fantastic display for her to finger-fuck herself to. In and out of her pussy her fingers went, just at the same pace of Ephraim’s thrusts into Delthea’s ass, Tana desperately imagining she was the one getting fucked by the prince, that she was the one he was in love with…

But was Ephraim truly in love with Delthea? This question burned in Tana’s mind briefly, though it was quickly drowned out by the sheer pleasure she was experiencing. She didn’t touch herself too often, so on the rare occasion she did, she wasn’t able to last too long, always reaching a quick climax, just as she was nearly ready to do now. Lucky for her, the two lovers seemed to be on the cusp of finishing as well. 

“Delthea... “ Ephraim panted out, the hand around her waist tightening its grip. “Are you ready for it?”

“Yes!!” She mewled, a blissful smile on her face as her ass was ravaged. “Fill me to the brim!! Mark me as yours!~” 

He didn’t need any extra encouragement.

With a final thrust, be hilted inside of her. The two of them moaned in unison as they rode out their orgasms, his cock twitching as ropes spurted out, coating her insides white. Her ass clamping down around his length with a vice-like grip was unlike anything he’d felt before, the way it contracted and tightened down making it feel as if she was trying to milk him of every last drop she could. She felt so wonderfully full now, able to feel his warm seed sloshing around inside of her ass as unloaded. It took every ounce of strength she had to not scream in delight, to loudly declare her love for the man balls deep in her rectum. 

Tana too reached her orgasm just the others did, her moans thankfully muffled against her hand as trembled, fingers now soaked in her thick juices, the excess trailing down her thighs and onto the ground below.

“Eph…” She said weakly, turning to look back at him. “H-How did that feel?” 

“You were perfect.” He answered, pulling out and turning her around to pull her in for a hug. “Sorry if I was too rough… I think I pulled on your hair too hard.” 

“No…” She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his torso. “You know just how much I love it when you do that… if it ever hurts too much, I’ll tell you to stop.” She lifted her head up to meet his gaze, a tired grin on her lips. “I love you…”

“I love you too, Delthea.” He admitted, cupping her cheek. “And no, I’m not just saying that so that we can keep doing this. I mean it.” 

Whether the tears in her eyes were brought about from the act they’d just been engaged in, or if they were fresh and due to this sudden, but relieving confession… She didn’t care. She buried her face into his chest, hugging him tighter than ever before as she sighed. 

“Heh… I knew you’d fall for me eventually. I’m always right.” She said quietly, nuzzling into his embrace.

It hurt Tana to hear Ephraim utter those words, but that was the least of her concerns right now. She felt ashamed that she’d even been doing this, that she’d decided to spy on them in the first place… but when she heard Delthea ask if Ephraim would be up for another round, she couldn’t help but peek out once more, her fingers beginning to gently move around inside of her again. ‘Just one more…’ She thought to herself. She hoped she wouldn’t make a habit of spying on the two when they did this… but so long as no one found out, it wouldn’t be so bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18215421
> 
> And here's the email for you to send any possible request/inquiries that you want to remain anonymous!: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
